In the Pumpkin Patch
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Linus summons Sally to the pumpkin patch where it all began to ask her a very important question. Will Sally answer it right, or will she reject the one man she used to love?


In the Pumpkin Patch

A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm back with another fan fiction. This time, I'm doing a Peanuts fan fiction that I was inspired to do after watching "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown." This fic takes place when Linus and Sally are older and they reunite again. I hope that you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: Peanuts and all related characters are property of Charles M. Schultz. I only own the plot of this fic and nothing more.

Summary: Linus summons Sally to the pumpkin patch where it all began to ask her a very important question. Will Sally answer it right, or will she reject the one man she used to love?

The leaves crunched under Sally's feet as she walked. It was Halloween once again, and the leaves were falling off of the trees and the air smelled nice. She was going to meet someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Not a day went by when Sally didn't think of Linus, her first love, but it wasn't until she received a text from him asking her to meet him that hope began to bloom in her chest. Maybe he hadn't given up on her at all.

She walked down the familiar streets until she came to a very familiar pumpkin patch. There he was, looking much older and without his trademark blanket. It was in this very pumpkin patch that Linus had begged her to sit with him and wait for the Great Pumpkin, and Sally, being the type who cared about Linus very much and about whatever he said, decided to join him. Granted, it hadn't gone very well and she had been furious that she had been tricked. But now things were different, and she was anxious to see what Linus wanted.

He smiled as she approached him. "Hey, Sally," he said. "I'm glad you answered my text."

"I'm glad I did, too," she replied. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," he answered. "How are you?"

"Better now that I'm here," she responded. "What did you want to see me about?"

Linus looked down and fumbled with a string on his shirt. "Well, I just wanted to get together for old time's sake," he said. "Do you remember when we first were in the pumpkin patch?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I do," she said. "You wanted me to see the Great Pumpkin and all I saw was a beagle."

Linus laughed with her. "And you were so mad at me for it. I thought you were going to hit me."

"I came pretty close, didn't I? I was mad at you then, Linus, but since then, I've been thinking about that day. And as I've been thinking about it, I realized that there are still things I like about you."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like the fact that even though everyone told you the Great Pumpkin wasn't real, you still held on to your faith in him. You still chose to believe in him even when people told you differently."

"So, you like that I still believed in something that wasn't real?" he asked her.

"Sure," she answered. "It was your unwavering faith in the Great Pumpkin and how you didn't care what other people thought of you that made me like you. Even though I was mad at you, you still talked to me and tried to get me to forgive you because you loved me. And I did forgive you because I felt that it was petty of me to hate you for something so stupid and juvenile. Even now, you sent me a text asking you to meet me here, so I know that you still have faith in us."

Linus looked into her eyes and nodded. "You're right," he said. "I never gave up on us, Sally. I've always had the faith that you would come back to me and that you would return my feelings. Then again, you always loved me, even when I told you not to call me your Sweet Baboo or even when I tried to ignore your advances. You never gave up on us, and I never gave up on you. I asked you here today because there's something I want to ask you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box.

Sally gasped as Linus got down on one knee, took her hand, and looked up into her eyes.

"Sally Brown, will you marry me?"

Sally's eyes grew moist. "Oh, Linus!" she gasped. "This is so romantic!"

"Well, I figured I wanted to do this in a place that meant so much to both of us," he answered. "So, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, I will, Linus," she answered.

Linus slipped the ring on her finger and then gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Sally Brown," he said.

"I love you, too, Linus Van Pelt," she replied. "You will always be my Sweet Baboo."

He smiled at the nickname. "You know, that name doesn't bother me anymore," he said. "I really like it."

"Oh, Linus, you always say the cutest things," she whispered.

The two shared another kiss and then sat in the pumpkin patch for a while as they reminisced about past Halloween memories. They would always remember their first visit to this pumpkin patch and even though it didn't end the way it should have, they would make up for that now. Sally sighed with happiness. Linus was now hers, and that was all that mattered. They belonged to each other forever and they would go through life knowing just how much they meant to each other.

"For the record, Linus, I think this pumpkin patch is the most sincere pumpkin patch ever," she said.

"You do?" he asked her.

"Yeah, and it's because I'm with the most sincere man in the world."

He smiled and kissed her again, and she gave in and kissed him back. Nothing could ever change how she felt now, and she would always remember that their relationship really started out in the pumpkin patch.

The End

A/N: So that's the end of the story. I hope all of you enjoyed it. This was my first time writing a Peanuts fan fic. I might write more stories like this if I can think of them. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day. And have a Happy Halloween if you're celebrating it. Be safe out there!


End file.
